Shower Me With Love
by fortheloveofpoetry
Summary: One shot. Sex. My fave combo. Don't judge just enjoy. Read with caution, it's vulgar.


**Author's Note: **Ok another sex one shot. It happens. Enjoy. It's naughty. Read with caution

* * *

The dawn spilled through my window, casting warm rays onto my bare body. She looked beautiful, her blue eyes shielded by tired lids. I kissed them gently, before moving to softly kiss her lips. I loved how she looked in my arms. Our skin, contrast. I placed my arm slowly, around her waist, before kissing her collarbone. Finally, she stirred.

"Good morning." She said, though her eyes remained shut.

"Beautiful morning." I replied, kissing her cheek.

A hint of a smile grazed her face. She moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around me and resting into my neck. Her breath was warm, and soothing on my skin. I pulled away and began to trace her features with the tip of my finger. I watched as her worry lines melted away, her face relaxed. I lightly ran my fingers over her lips, before kissing them sweetly.

This was perfect. I had always wanted this. Moments where you woke up, bare, from a night of passion. Moments when love was just enough to make you want to stay like this all day. I decided I might just do that. Stay here, with her in my arms, until night fall. She however, had different plans.

"I need to shower." She stated, still groggy.

With that she got up and made her way to the bathroom. How I hated to see her go, yet loved to watch her walk away. Loved it so much, I followed.

The water was finally perfect as we stepped inside. The warm liquid washing away every kiss from last night. I ran my hands over her body, slick; but this time, not from sweat. She turned around to face me, our lips locking passionately.

The warm water was greatly missed, as I found myself pushed against a very cold surface. I inhaled sharply, waiting for my body to adjust. Her hands roamed my body, and it was a welcomed reminder of her actions from last night. Her mouth left kisses down my body, goose bumps raising where her lips had just been. She gently squeezed my hips, I moaned softly.

It didn't take long, for her tongue to find its way to my most sensitive spot. I tried to find something to grab a hold of, however in the end; my fingers were tangled in her hair.

Her mouth moved fiercely, hitting all the right spots, and then some. I felt myself getting close, again, another reminder of last night. Very much welcomed.

I screamed her name as I climaxed. I could never get tired of this. I could never get bored of her, and the way she pleased me. The way she loved me. The way I loved her.

Her mouth returned to mine, the taste of myself lingering on her lips.

I spun, and slammed her hard against the shower wall. She smirked, knowing all too well that it was her turn to be reminded. Her nails left marks on my back, claiming me.

She whispered in my ear, her pleas. She longed for me to take her, hard.

She whimpered lightly as two fingers slipped inside her. Teasing her, slowly.

I always waited until she was so on edge before I ever headed below.

She struggled through ragged breath, pleading once more for me to take her.

Finally I gave into her demands. I licked down her body slowly, her back arching toward me. I pressed her hips firmly against the wall, showing her I had the control. She groaned, displeased with the ceasing of her own movement.

I slowly licked up her thighs, teasing her, I knew she hated it. My tongue met her center, and I taunted her, barely making contact. I heard her pleas, thick with arousal, and frustration. I slowly slid my tongue into her, granting me loud moans from above. I pulled out to circle slowly around her clit.

My neck burned, as her nails dug into me, drawing blood. I slipped my fingers back inside her as I focused my tongue on her sensitive clit. Her legs began to shake, as I felt her muscles contracting hard around my fingers. She bucked into me as she came. I brought her down slowly, before I slid my fingers out of her. I kissed her, the sweet taste still lingering on my lips.


End file.
